


AHS Hotel: The Reckoning

by ProudMama_Bear85



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudMama_Bear85/pseuds/ProudMama_Bear85
Summary: There is a new woman who has come to stay at the Cortez, a woman who has powers of her own and those are the powers to capture the attention and heart of the most famous serial killers of all time and the owner and creator of the Hotel Cortez: one James Patrick March. And she does things to him that no one, not even the man himself, saw coming or could even believe for themselves...at first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As cold as stone, they march in darkness  
Enslaving the young and killing their fathers  
But soon they'll know the path they've chosen  
Has carved their fate in stone
> 
> In blood and tears, a thousand times  
We rise against, we'll always hold the line  
Of reckoning

Celeste walked into the Hotel Cortez once more. She never thought that she could ever enjoy a life in a hotel, goodness knows she had spent plenty of time in various ones and none of them felt like a home like the Cortez did. She figured that had something to do with the fact that since the moment she first set foot in this beautiful place, she felt like she had finally found a family that she belonged to.

Iris was like the mother she had always wanted, for hers had walked out on her when she was a child and left her to suffer at the hand of her cruel and abusive father. This woman just knew when something was on her mind, when something was truly troubling her and knew just what she needed to hear. Then there was Liz Taylor, she was like a long lost sister to Celeste. The two of them could talk for hours and hours and still have more things to talk about the next day. The only drawback was that Liz was dead, allowing the other ghosts to end it after discovering she had prostate cancer so when Liz needed new dresses or new books, Celeste would volunteer to do the shopping for her and Liz was always rendered speechless by what she brought back. And Will Drake, he was an interesting character to say the least but he and Celeste got along. They could talk fashion and style and Will seemed to enjoy picking on her now and then, like an older brother. He could also be protective of her at times as well.

Then there was the main reason for her always coming back to this hotel, her biggest reason for staying and calling it a home. It was because of a man that she had unsuspectingly fallen in love with despite the fact that at the time that they had met, she was married; married to an physical and mental abuser but still married just the same. Plus, there was the fact that he was the ghost of a serial killer and original owner of the Hotel Cortez. None of that seemed to bother her though. She accepted him for who he was, and most likely always would be. He never once showed that he meant her any harm, in fact quite the opposite. He was her protector, he kept her alive and safe. When her husband laid his hands on her in a most violent way after catching her and James sharing a look, James had him promptly dealt with. James also would never allow any of the other ghosts to hurt her either. He gave them all specific orders that if any of them ever harmed her, he would deal with them effectively.

Celeste never felt so loved or appreciated as she did when she was at the Cortez, even if it was with a bunch of ghosts and individuals that most people would call psychopaths. She, however, didn't judge them for who they were. She knew that each of them knew that they had their reasons for being the way that they were. And she got along with everyone there, even Sally who she tended to butt heads with but for the most part they got along most of the time. She knew they would never really be more than friends, and she was fine with that. The only person she didn't really care for was the maid, Hazel Evers. She had learned that she once had been very loyal to James until she claimed to be so in love with him that she betrayed him to the police, knowing that he would never let them take him alive. Even if she didn't agree with his lifestyle, Celeste would never have done anything to betray James, especially something so low that would lead to him killing himself.

As she walked by the receptionist desk on her way to the elevator, Celeste gave a wave and a smile to Iris who returned both. Stepping into the elevator, she pressed the button for the floor she wanted than waited anxiously as it took her to her destination. When the doors open, she walked swiftly but calmly toward the room where the man that she had come to fallen so deeply in love with waited for her, impatiently she knew. She had been away from the hotel for a few days and she knew that with each minute that passed, James grew more and more anxious and impatient for her return, and she had felt the same. With each minute that drew closer to her return, she couldn't wait to be back in the arms of the man she felt she belonged with.

Once she reached his room, she knocked on the door even though she knew that she didn't need to and covered the peep hole so that he couldn't look out and see that it was her even though he would already have a suspicion that it was. She didn't have to wait long before the door flew open and there before her, stood the man himself, causing her to smile bigger than should be humanly possible.

"My dearest, I'm so pleased you've returned to me." said James, his voice like smooth silk washing over her.

Celeste walked forward, pulling him in for a long, deep and passionate kiss. She heard him moan low in his throat as she held him in place with a hand on the back of his head and felt him return her kisses with his own, just as deep and passionate. She could feel how much he had missed her. When she finally allowed him to pull back, she watched as it took several moments for him to compose himself, his eyes slowly opening and a grin slowly spread.

"You know I'll always come back to you James." She told him, pressing her body to his.

James brought a hand up to touch the side of her face, his eyes taking in every inch of her as though to make sure that nothing was different or out of place. She looked the same to him as she always did, beautiful and so full of life.

"How I have missed you so darling."

"I've missed you too James. I hate it so much when I have to be away from you for so long." Celeste spoke as she moved closer to James, her arms wrapping around him and her head on his shoulder, her face buried in his neck. Even being dead, he still smelled so good.

"As do I my sweet heavenly Celeste, as do I." said James as he enjoyed their closeness, inhaling her sweet scent that he loved so much. No woman had ever smelled the way that she did, and he never wanted anyone else to.

Celeste placed a gentle kiss to his neck, feeling the shivers that ran through him as she did so and she couldn't help the mischievous smile it gave her.

"Show me just how much you missed me James." She dared him.

With that, James slammed the door shut and reclaimed her mouth with his own in a rough kiss, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth as he pushed her hard against the wall behind her. He was rewarded with a moan from his woman, and he swallowed every bit of it. He was most certainly going to have his way with her, doing things he had been imagining he would do upon her return.

* * * * *

The room was filled with the smell of sex and the sounds of moans and naked skin moving against naked skin, but no one other than those occupying the room gave any cares in the world for they were too lost in each other to be bothered by anything other than the person before them. Heads were thrown back and mouths were agape as they lost themselves in the pure bliss.

James held Celeste's hips in a firm grip with both hands as she moved on top of him as he sat on the sofa watching her move against him and seeing the pure pleasure on her face and in her eyes that he brought her, and that she was giving to him. He had thought he had been in love once, when he met the Countess but it was nothing compared to what he had felt the moment he had laid eyes on this gorgeous creature above him now. Unlike the Countess, she actually loved him in return even though she knew that he was long dead and that he once was and still is a serial killer, stuck to live out the rest of eternity in his own hotel.

Now that he had found her however, it didn't matter. He was willing to live it out as long as he had her by his side, and he would do whatever it took for that to happen. The two had already discussed her being with him forever, and she had promised him that eventually she would be like him and be with him for eternity but she couldn't just yet. She first wanted to take of things that still tied her to the living world so that when she stopped stepping out of the hotel, no questions would be asked and no one would come looking for her. He had been reluctant to wait but promised to do so as long as it took so that she was happy, knowing that no matter what she would always find her way back to him. She was never going to leave him and that made the wait that much more worth it.

There were times that Celeste wished that she could have known James when he was alive, maybe things would have been different for him and he would have had to spend so many years trapped in a hotel he had built for murder, stuck with a woman that did not return his love and enjoyed tormenting him, using him for her own gains. She would have showed him what true love was and maybe he could have lived out his days until he became an old man and died peacefully with her by his side. Wishing and what really was were complete different things though, and she had to be thankful for what they had now. She was able to give herself to him more than she could her former husband, who only used her as a punching bag for his amusement, much like her father did when she was growing up. She had learned she and James had that in common, having mean son of a bitches as fathers and being abused by them. She had seen James' back after one of the times they had made love when they first met, and had shown him her own scars left by her own father when she was young. She had seen the rage in his eyes when he gazed upon them, but also the empathy and protective desire as well.

Celeste never felt anything like what she ever experienced when she was with James, especially now as she moved her hips against his own with him buried deep inside her. She felt everything with James that she knew a man should make her feel: love, devotion, comfort, happiness, compassion, pleasure and protected. She had no desire to be anywhere than where he was. With him is where she belonged, in every way. She watched him as his head rested back against the sofa, his eyes staring at her and his mouth open as his breathing labored more and more as she moved. She could feel his hands squeezing her hips as pleasure coursed through him. She took the opportunity to push her lips hard against his own.

James decided to take advantage and holding her hips in a bruising grip, he drove up into her hard, causing her to break the kiss as she threw her head back and loud moans escaped her. He dug his feet into the floor for leverage and drove into her even harder, pounding into her and making her cry out loud enough that the whole hotel could hear but he didn't care.

"Oh fuck, James!" She yelled out, the pure pleasure and bliss that her lover was giving her almost too much, but it never was. She always took all that he gave. She kept calling out his name as he continued his hard thrusts up. She could feel the pleasure building up in her core, ready to burst. She knew that it wouldn't be long before she did. And a few more hard thrusts later, she felt herself fall apart and James right along with her, their bodies going rigid as they did.

As they came down from their high, James turned them so that they could lay down on the sofa. He laid so that he was on the outside, lying on his side with Celeste beside him still pressed against him with her arms wrapped around her and keeping her pressed flush against him. Even though he was dead, he enjoyed the warmth of her skin against his own cold flesh and the feel of her still beating heart where he no longer had one. Her head lay against his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his chest even though he no longer had the need for breathing. And even though he had no heartbeat for her to listen to, she still enjoyed the feeling of her head resting where it should be. Nor was she bothered by the wound on his neck where he had slit his own throat, therefore no longer felt the need to keep the ascot on like he did previously when they had first become intimate.

"Even though I may be dead, that was positively divine darling." James spoke once his rapidly rising and falling chest had settled.

"Yes it was, as it always is." said Celeste, a very satisfied smile upon her face, his eyes looking into his. She never wanted these moments with him to end, and eventually they wouldn't have to.

"Being able to spend an eternity with you like this can not come soon enough for me." James told her.

"Nor for I. And you have been so patient waiting for me. I know that it is taking some time, more time than either of us like but I promise you that the day we can truly be together forever is coming soon and you won't have to wait anymore. We'll be able to spend eternity like this." said Celeste.

"I will always be as patient as you need me to be darling, for I know that it will be all too worth it in the end." James said as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Celeste couldn't help but smile at the man next to her. Most men would not be as patient as James was, they would have had enough by now and took matters into their own hands but he wasn't. He was willing to let her have the time she needed and for that she was grateful. She was just as impatient as he was but she knew that they needed to be smart about what they were doing. She didn't want to bring any unwanted attention to the Cortez. She took hold of his hand that was caressing her face, placing a soft kiss to it than looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you James." It wasn't the first time that she had said it to him, but it still made her heart hammer in her chest when she did.

"And I love you as well darling." James said to her, his own eyes boring into hers. He then made emphasis on his words by leaning forward to softly and slowly kissing her lips. No matter how many times they kissed, he would never tire of the feel of her lips against his own. Nor would he ever get bored of the way her skin felt beneath his fingertips, or the reactions he received as his hand roamed her body. He could feel her body tremble at his touch, could feel her craving more. Pulling back from the kiss, he stared down at her and the look in her eyes, the way she looked at him made him think back to the day when they had met, the very first time that Celeste had walked into his hotel.

-Flashback-

_Celeste walked into the Hotel Cortez with her husband, Owen. They had come to Los Angeles for a business deal that Owen was trying to close and they needed somewhere to stay but all other hotels were full, except for this one. Celeste had found it and immediately had made a reservation for them. She couldn't help but marvel in wonder and amazement as she looked around the lobby. It was gorgeous, a lot better than any of the other hotels. It was very art deco and she loved that._

_"What a fucking dump." growled Owen, scowling in disgust._

_Celeste said nothing in response, she knew better than to disagree with her husband. She would just pay for it when no one was around._

_"I'll get us checked in." She spoke quietly instead and headed to the reception desk where an older woman with grey hair and big glasses sat._

_"May I help you?" She asked politely as Celeste approached the desk._

_"Yes, I have a reservation under Celeste and Owen Thompson." Celeste told her._

_The receptionist grabbed a book from under the desk, setting it on top before opening and going through its pages. She scanned through names before stopping at one._

_"Ah, yes here it is. You made the reservation last week." She said before turning around and going behind her where she grabbed a key. Not a key card like other hotels but an actual key, which she handed to Celeste. "Room 77, you can take the elevator up to the 7th floor."_

_"Thank you." said Celeste sincerely before walking back to her husband and giving him the key. Owen scoffed at the key before heading for the elevator, Celeste following behind him reluctantly._

_After getting settled into their room, they went to the bar. Celeste knew that Owen planned on getting stupid drunk, like he always did when they stayed at a hotel. He would probably end up picking up a hooker too, like usual. Celeste didn't bother to get upset about it anymore, it did her no good anyway. When they reached the bar, Celeste saw a tall, elegantly dressed woman behind the bar. She was serving a few other people sitting around the bar as well as a couple of people sitting at the tables nearby. Owen ordered his usual drink, white Russian while Celeste ordered a rum and coke. She sat quietly as she watched Owen gaze around the bar before seeing a woman sitting not too far from them. He grabbed his drink and walked over to her, putting a sweet smile on. Celeste simply shook her head than took a look around the bar. It certainly matched the hotel._

_Just then, her eyes fell upon a man sitting at one of the tables not too far from her. He looked like he was straight out of the 1920s, had that Clark Gable look about him but he was certainly very handsome. And he appeared to be watching her. He smiled and tipped his hat at her, which caused a wide grin to spread across her face and she felt like she was blushing. What was wrong with her? She was married! Not that it was much of a marriage, but still. She glanced over and saw her husband flirting madly with the woman he had walked over to. She felt her smile faltered. She then looked back at the gentleman at the table. He gestured for her to join him. She cast one last look at Owen before taking her drink and walking over to this stranger._

_The man stood, removing his hat and giving her a small bow._

_"Good evening my lady, name is James March. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said, holding out his hand to which she took and he placed a soft kiss on the back of it, his eyes never leaving hers._

_Celeste felt like her heart was racing, beating a million miles a minute as she watched this man called James. He seemed to have such an effect on her even though they had never even met until just now. She could feel her cheeks growing hot and her breath seemed to catch in her throat as James kept his eyes locked with hers._

_"And what pray tell may I call you my dear?" asked James. He was well aware of the effect he had on women and this one was no different, and did he soak up and enjoy every second of it._

_"Celeste, my name is Celeste, Mr. March." said Celeste once she was able to find her voice._

_"Celeste, such a beautiful name befitting of one as beautiful as yourself. And please, none of this Mr. March business, you may call me James darling." James told her as he retook his seat and watched as she took the chair across from him. "Might I ask, who is that dashing man that you checked into my hotel with?"_

_"That would be my husband." said Celeste, glancing over her shoulder to see Owen say something that made the woman at the bar laugh than place a hand on his thigh._

_"Ah. It's very rude for a man to seek the company of another woman who is not his wife, especially in front of her. Although how anyone could want any other woman when they have someone as breathtaking as you, I shall not know." said James._

_Celeste couldn't help but smile as James continued to compliment her. It felt nice._

_"Yes, well, it's not much of a marriage anyway. Never really has been. I stopped caring what he does a long time ago. I always ended up regretting it later anyway when I would voice my disagreement." She told James. Why she was telling him this, she didn't know but it felt good to get it out._

_James could tell by the look in her eyes that he could most likely guess what she was meaning and it appalled him, his hand gripping his cane. Sure, he had had his share of women victims when he would kill but never would he imagine laying his hand on a woman who didn't deserve it. He may be a serial killer, but he was still a gentleman. And this lovely beauty before him deserved better than what she called a husband._

_"Darling, why don't we go to my room. I have much stronger drinks and we can discuss this more if you like. Or we can discuss other things." He stood, once again offering her his hand like a gentleman._

_Celeste didn't even have to think about it before taking his offered hand._

_"I'd like that James." She told him as she stood._

_James placed her hand under his arm and laid it on his forearm, his hand on top and he led her to the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor than waited as it went up. He wanted nothing more than to ravish her right here, right now and show her what a real man could give her but he was going to be patient and take his time with her. He was going to woo her like a man should._

_As soon as the elevator doors open, he led her down the hall to his room. He unlocked the door before opening it, stepping aside to allow her to enter first. Once she was inside, he strolled in behind her and closed the door with a soft click. He watched her as she gazed around his room, seeming to take everything in. He had never come across anyone quite like her, she was truly wondrous creature. He walked over and poured them both a drink, walking over and handing her a glass._

_"Feel free to roam wherever you like, I don't mind." He told her._

_Just the sound of his voice was enough to send shivers down her spine, but she wasn't afraid of him. While she did see a danger to him, especially in his eyes, she didn't feel like she was in any way going to be harmed. In fact, she actually felt safe with James, safer than she had ever felt with anyone. She couldn't explain why, and she wasn't really sure that she wanted to. She felt she had no need to fear this man, something told her that he meant her no harm._

"James?"

James was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of Celeste's voice calling his name.

"Apologies darling, it appears my mind wondered for a moment." He said.

"Where'd you go?" Celeste asked curiously.

"I was simply recalling the day that we met." said James, his fingers slowly tracing up and down her arm.

"Ah yes, I couldn't help thinking to myself, 'wow, that man is devilishly handsome'." said Celeste.

"Ooh, really? Devilishly huh?" asked James, clearly amused by Celeste's confession.

"Oh yes darling, very much so. And you always have had an effect on me. Whenever your near, my heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest." Celeste told him, placing his hand on her chest where her heart was.

"Like a hummingbird." whispered James, feeling her heart pounding against his hand.

"You steal my breath away." Celeste moved his hand from her chest up to her throat, closing her eyes when he felt his thumb trace her bottom lip.

James pushed Celeste onto her back and moved on top of her, his lips on her neck kissing and biting gently.

"Ready for another go already?" asked Celeste, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Is there a problem with that my dear?" asked James, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Not at all. In fact, I love that about you, that you have such an insatiable appetite." Celeste leaned up and claimed his mouth before he could say anything else.

James wrapped one of her legs around his hip as he entered her and slowly moved in and out of her, making her moan into his mouth. He pulled his lips from hers reluctantly so that he could enjoy the sweet sounds she made as he ravished her.

"Oh James, baby, you make me feel so good." Celeste moaned, arching into her love, her hands on his back and her nails nipping at his skin.

James kept his movements slow and controlled. That's the way he always liked doing it with Celeste, rough at first and then slow and controlled so they would both get the full enjoyment of their time together. He kept one hand on the leg wrapped around his hip while the other was beside her head. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he lavished in the warmth of her around him. He felt her hands move from his back, sliding around to his abs, up his stomach to his chest and one moving up to the side of his face. He turned his head to it, giving the inside of it a light nip with his teeth.

Celeste leaned up and kissed any part of James that she could reach. She loved and enjoyed every bit of him, and more than anything she enjoyed every moment that they share together. She loved the way James made her feel and the way he treated her. Even if he was a ghost and didn't have any money, he still found ways to spoil her. She told him that he didn't have to, but he did anyway and she wasn't one to tell him no. It made him happy to see her happy. And she loved seeing her man happy.

James wasn't normally one to deny his lady anything that she wanted and not that he wasn't enjoying what she was doing but this right now, he wanted for himself so he pushed her back down on the sofa.

'You're mine sweetheart, you belong to me."

"I'm yours James, yours and yours alone. I belong to you, now and forever." Celeste breathed as James continued to have his way with her.

As they lay together hours later, still fully wrapped up in one another, they still reminisced about the day they had met.

"And it was also the night that you saved my life." said Celeste, her fingers trailing lightly up and down his arm. She remembered it all too well. Her husband had found out that she had spent hours with James in his room and automatically accused her of cheating. When she had asked what difference it made when he was already the one cheating, he had hit her. When she tried to get out of their room and go to James', Owen had lost it and after throwing her around the room, he tried to choke her. That's when James appeared in their room.

_"What makes you think that you could ever leave me for another man? I own you, you belong to me! You will never leave me and I don't care who that son of a bitch is, he will never get to have you." said Owen as his hand squeezed her neck, cutting off her air._

_"Release her at once."_

_Owen looked up to see a man in a suit that looked like he came from the 1920's standing in their room. Still holding his wife by the throat, he jumped up, pulling her with him and holding her in front of him like a shield._

_"Who the fuck are you? How did you get in my room?" He demanded._

_"I said, unhand her this instant or I will be forced to make you." said James, a threatening tone to his voice and a deadly look in his eyes._

_"Go to hell, bitch is mine. You want her, you'll have to kill me first." said Owen, not backing down._

_"Funny, seeing as how you are hiding behind her, using her as a shield between you and I. Are you afraid of me dear boy?"_

_"Hell no! You don't fucking scare me!"_

_"Really? Well, you should be. You should be very afraid of me, I am a serial killer after all." James disappeared from in front of Owen and Celeste, reappearing behind them. "And did I also happen to mention I'm a ghost as well?" He stuck a small knife deep in Owen's side, being careful not to hit Celeste. He knew it wouldn't kill the man, but it did get him to release Celeste, and she was James' main concern at the moment._

_As soon as she fell to the floor, Celeste began coughing as the air returned to her lungs and James rushed to her side. He picked her up bridal style and carried her from the room, back to his own. He secured the door behind them then carried her to the sofa and laid her on it. He could see her breathing was returning to normal._

_"Are you alright my dear?" He asked softly._

_"Yes, I'm okay now. Thank you James, you saved my life." said Celeste, her voice barely above a whisper but at least she was alive._

_James got a clean rag and after wetting it, he began to gently clean Celeste after the beating she had received from her husband. It was mostly bruises but there were some cuts and he tended to each one, being careful not to hurt her. What was going on? He was never this caring with anyone before in his life! Was he going soft? What was this woman doing to him? He was a terrifying serial killer ghost for goodness sakes!_

_"What you told Owen, about you being a serial killer, is that true?" Celeste asked hesitantly._

_"Yes, it is true." James answered honestly. He wasn't going to lie to her._

_"And about you being a ghost, that's true too isn't it? You're really dead?"_

_James hesitated for a minute, his hands stopping what they were doing. He debated on his next move but sensing no fear in the woman before him, he reached up and removed the ascot from around his neck, revealing to her the wound that he has had since the day that he killed himself when the police raided his hotel._

_"I'm afraid so darling. I am very much dead, have been for quite some time." He told her, watching her as she stared at his throat._

_Slowly, Celeste sat up before she reached up her hand and touched his neck. She was careful not to touch the wound itself, but the area around it. She wasn't sure if, with him being a ghost, it still hurt or if it would hurt if she touched it. She watched him close his eyes, swallowing hard as her fingers traced around the forever open wound. She could only imagine the reaction that he thought he would get from her, he probably thought she would be afraid or even disgusted but she wasn't._

_When she removed her fingers from his neck, Celeste watched as James slowly opened his eyes and gazed back at her._

_"Are you not afraid?" He asked her._

_"No, I'm not afraid of you James. If you wanted to kill me, you would've done so when you had the chance."_

_"What if I was taking my time?"_

_"Then why save me when Owen was trying to kill me?"_

_"Perhaps I don't wish to allow anyone else to steal what is mine."_

_Celeste couldn't help but smile. She knew that he wasn't going to kill her, he was trying to play it tough, like most men do._

_James finished cleaning Celeste up and then the two of them lay on his sofa together, listening to music and simply enjoying each others company. He had to admit that although he normally wasn't the cuddling type, he liked having her laying next to him, her body pressed against his own._

_After some time, James noticed that Celeste had fallen asleep. Even though he didn't need to sleep, he didn't want to risk waking her so he stayed where he was, content with just closing his eyes and breathing her in._

"Since the day we met, I have never once felt afraid of you. In fact, I have never felt safer." said Celeste, her hand reaching to touch the side of his face.

"I would never let anyone or anything harm you my dear." said James.

"I know you wouldn't. And you never have."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress: https://pin.it/cuikttbmicwigd
> 
> Shoes: https://pin.it/7wjwooq35oi7gr
> 
> Hair: https://pin.it/5erdepoftq3xxi
> 
> Make up: https://pin.it/ekkbhk77ky4lqc
> 
> Dinner: https://pin.it/vnpys5s7hixa7d

_Celeste didn't see Owen anywhere in the Hotel Cortez for the next several weeks. She wasn't sure if he went to the hospital after James had stabbed him to save her or if he was lying in a ditch somewhere. She didn't really particularly care which it was, she just hoped he didn't go to the police and bring them here. It wasn't like they could arrest James anyway, he was dead after all and couldn't set foot outside of the hotel. She didn't even care if she never saw her 'husband' ever again. She did, however, get divorce papers so she could do what she should have done years ago after the first time that Owen ever struck her. She had been naive to believe him when he said that he was sorry and would never do it again. He did do it again, and again and again over the course of five years. And it didn't stop with just his fists either. He often times would use his belt, or what was in easy reach. She had numerous trips to the emergency room to prove it, but he had always had a story and for all those years he got away with it._

_When she had told James of the stories of the things that Owen had done to her over the years, she saw the fire in his eyes as he became enraged and he swore that if Owen ever set one foot even an inch into his hotel again, he was going to kill him. Somehow, that actually comforted Celeste, to have someone willing to do anything to protect her. She knew she should object to him killing someone, she found that she couldn't. Owen had never paid any price for the pain and scars he had caused her and he should. No man should get away with beating on a woman like that. She had been his personal punching bag for too long and it was time it stopped._

_Celeste sat in the chair in her room, filling out the divorce papers when James appeared. He seemed to come and go as he pleased, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed his company, and he was always sweet to her. He never touched her without permission, he had yet to even kiss her and she could tell that he wanted to. She wasn't sure why he hadn't yet and she wasn't sure if she wanted to ask. She did appreciate the things he did for her, like having dinner prepared every night and they even dined together. It wasn't fancy, just simple dinner with some drinks and conversation so they could get to know one another. He also would bring her a single rose every time he came to visit, which he handed her as he sat on the arm of the chair. She smiled, taking it and giving it a smell as she always did. She wasn't sure where he got them from, nor did she care._

_"What are you working on darling?" James asked her curiously._

_"Divorce papers. I'm going to do what I should have done the first time that bastard laid a hand on me. Hell, I should've never married him to begin with." said Celeste._

_"Pardon my asking, but why did you marry him? Did you love him?" asked James._

_"I thought I could, but that wasn't why we got married. It was my father's doing. Owen and I had just met when my father put the whole wedding together."_

_"So this man didn't even woo you, your father just forced you into marriage."_

_"Yeah, and I couldn't exactly tell my father no either."_

_"Why not dear?"_

_"My father never took no for an answer. He is a mean son of a bitch who did whatever he saw fit to ensure that he got his way."_

_"I'm so sorry to hear that my dearest, sounds like you haven't had the best of luck with men in general. I promise you that no man will ever lay a hand on you again so whilst I am around, not even myself."_

_Celeste looked up at James and smiled._

_"I know, I'm not worried. I know you wouldn't hurt me, you have been nothing but good to me James."_

_"And I will continue to do so as long as you permit me. I would like to woo you properly, a lady like you deserves that."_

_The next day, Celeste went and filed the divorce papers. The clerk told her they would serve Owen his, but more weeks went by and after a couple months of not being able to track him down, the court granted her a divorce. No one seemed suspicious as to why they couldn't find him, just figured he was trying to keep from having to go through with the divorce._

_As soon as the judge granted her the divorce from her husband, Celeste felt like she was on cloud nine. She couldn't have felt happier. And when she told James, he was just as happy._

_"Splendid! Let's have a nice dinner to celebrate!" He had said, sounding excited._

_Celeste wasn't one for celebration but mainly due to the fact that she never had a reason to celebrate so when James suggested a celebration dinner, she didn't refuse. Who knew, maybe she would actually have a good time and enjoy herself._

_Some time later in the day, James had disappeared and when she asked around, everyone claimed they hadn't seen him but something told her that he was up to something and they all knew._

_When she walked into her room to get ready for dinner, she found a dress and shoes to go with it laying on the bed with a note saying to wear it for dinner. She had never worn a dress before, she was never allowed to and she wasn't sure if she was the dress type._

_"Do you like it?"_

_Celeste turned around to find Liz standing not far from her, watching her. _

_"Mr. March thought it would suit you."_

_"It's beautiful, but I don't know if I can wear this. I'm not sure I'm one for dresses." said Celeste. She wasn't sure if she'd even be comfortable wearing it._

_"You never worn a dress before?" asked Liz, looking at her in surprise._

_"No, my dad would never allow it and neither did Owen."_

_"Well, you should at least give a try. After all, I'm sure you want to look good for Mr. March." At Celeste's perplexed look, Liz continued. "Oh come on sweetie, I've seen the way you look at him. And I've the way he looks at you too. You've had quite the influence on him my dear, which is something I haven't seen for a very long time."_

_"Then why hasn't he kissed me, or even made a move?" Celeste didn't bother hiding the disappointment she had been feeling over the weeks as Liz helped her change._

_"Honestly? Honey, that man respects you. I've known Mr. March for quite some time since I began working here and I've never seen him respect anyone the way he does you. Take it from me, that man has fallen head over heels in love with you." Liz told her as she zipped up the dress than had her sit at the vanity so she could do her make up and hair. She sat on the vanity itself, blocking the mirror._

_"You really think so Liz?" asked Celeste, her hope renewing._

_Liz paused in what she was doing to lean in close with a smile._

_"I know so darling. I've never seen him treat a woman the way he has you, been as much of a gentleman as he has with you. You're special to him. And I'm sure he'll show you that tonight."_

_"I sure hope so."_

_"I don't know what kind of power you hold over that man dear, but I'm glad you do. I've never seen him this happy. Whatever magic you're using, please, keep it up."_

_Celeste just smiled at her friend while Liz finished her hair and began her makeup._

_"I know that he has a long history that he's had since before he met me, that began when he was alive and yeah he's a ghost but for some strange reason, the fact of that and him being a killer doesn't bother me. I mean, I don't condone murder but I also believe that there are certain people who deserve to die. Does that make me a bad person?"_

_"Not at all dear, there's a number of us here who feel the same way. I don't know how he picked his victims when he was alive and I know there's some he's killed for fun or 'cause they pissed him off, but most of those I know he's killed seemed to have had a reason for them to die. That may be a conversation you should have with him though, I'm sure he would enjoy it." Liz said as she did her young new friends hair._

_"I just might do that. Thanks Liz, it's always a delight to talk with you."_

_"And you as well dear sweet lady. I can understand why Mr. March is so infactuated with you." Liz said, giving her a wink. "There, all finished. Wanna see how you look?"_

_Celeste waited till Liz stood up and moved away from the vanity before looking in the mirror and honestly, she didn't recognize the face looking back at her._

_"You look absolutely transformed. If Mr. March had a beating heart, it would stop at the mere sight of you right now." Liz told her._

_Liz kindly escorted Celeste over to James' room where they were having dinner than left her. This is where Celeste suddenly felt anxious about what was going to happen and uncomfortable being dressed the way she was._

_When she walked in, Celeste was met with an amazing smell as well as candles strategically placed around, lighting the room in a dim but warm glow. She could also hear music playing, soothing, soft music. She continued walking in and saw the table set up but it was a little different. There were more candles but the was also a vase of flowers in the center, a bouquest of white orchids and pink anemones, her favorites. There were also several trays placed on the table, covered._

_Footsteps approached her and Celeste looked to see James walking toward her, and he was staring at her in a way he hadn't before. He didn't blink, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. She waited nervously for him to speak._

_"My dear, you look quite ravishing." James said, his voice quieter and softer than normal, almost like he couldn't breathe._

_"Thank you." Celeste spoke with a blush._

_James composed himself before walking over and pulling out a chair for her._

_Celeste walked over and sat down in the chair that he had pulled out. She then watched as he opened a bottle of wine and poured two drinks, placing one in front of her. He then moved to the covered tray, removing the cover and under it were two plates of food. He put one in front of her and the other where he would be sitting._

_"I know it's nothing fancy my dear, but I wasn't sure what you like." said James._

_"It's fine James, this looks delicious." Celeste told him. He seemed nervous that the meal wouldn't please her. "Besides, I look forward to any dinner with you for the pleasure of your company, not the food." She watched James brighten up when she said that._

_James felt like he was suddenly floating on cloud nine, hearing her say she enjoyed being with him. He never had that before, his ex-wife was always appalled at having to be in his presence or even anywhere near him. And she had never loved him even though he loved her and tried to give her everything she ever wanted but it wasn't enough. When he saw the way that Celeste looked at him, however, he knew there was love there. He could see it in her eyes, in the way she smiled at him. He knew if he were still alive, his heart would burst with everything that this woman made him feel._

_James was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed that she had begun eating. He composed himself and did the same, the smile still plastered on his face and he never wanted it to go away._

_Halfway through the meal, Celeste felt the need to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind._

_"James, can I ask you a question?"_

_"Anything my dear." James told her._

_"Why haven't you kissed me yet?"_

_The silence that filled the room as James froze was deafening. He figured that she would ask that eventually and he had every intention to answer. He set down his silverware and faced her._

_"I told you before darling that I plan on wooing you properly and with you still being married, I didn't want to disrespect you by doing anything prematurely."_

_"You wouldn't have been disrespecting me James, my ex-husband did that every time he laid a hand on me, when he would hook up with all those women that he did. The only marriage we had was on paper." Celeste explained._

_"You still deserve to have a man who treats you and does all the things a gentleman should."_

_"You don't have to, but I really do appreciate what you're doing." Celeste reached over and put her hand over his._

_James took hold of her hand in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed it just as he had on the day that they had met. He watched as her breath caught in her throat. He then slowly pulled her from her seat by her hand without leaving his own and brought her over to sit on his lap. He let go of her hand only to place it on the side of her face._

_Celeste never stopped watching James, her eyes never left him. She stared into his eyes as he stared into her. Then she felt his hand pulling her towards him and her heart began to race. The moment she had been wanting, had been waiting for was finally going to happen._

_And then she felt his lips touching her own and she could have died happy right there. His lips felt so soft and he tasted so good. The kiss itself was long and sensual, and it took her breath away. It was everything she thought it would be._


End file.
